


Back to Life

by ReynaBee



Category: Shefani, The Voice - US
Genre: F/M, SMUT!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReynaBee/pseuds/ReynaBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So we know that Gwen and Blake were in Nashville for Raelynn's engagement party, this weekend.  This is what happened after the party was over - at least in MY version of the events.  Special request from Nicole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Life

"That was like, the funnest engagement party I've ever been to. But really, I don't think I've ever been to an engagement party before, y'know. I've been to bridal showers and baby showers but, like, an engagement party? Well, I guess Nicole Richie had that one thing but...oh!"

I pull up short, noticing that Blake isn't being his usual jocular self, poking fun at my OCisms or inserting a joke whenever I took a breath. He's still standing near the door of our penthouse suite at the Omni, staring down at the strips of photos in his hand, while I had made it halfway across the plushly carpeted room. 

He notices the silence and looks up. "What were you saying sweetheart? I'm sorry, I just keep looking at these pictures." He holds up the ones that he and I took together in the photo booth, after everyone else had wandered away to the karaoke station or back to the bar for drink refills. 

I take the strips from his outstretched hands and as I look at them, I immediately begin to melt. For as much as I wear my heart on my sleeve, I can see how much Blake loves me in his eyes. If he never said a word to me, it wouldn't even matter; his love for me is written all over his face. 

"This one is my favorite." He comes up behind me to see which strip I was referring to. The first pic was him pulling some crazy face of course, being a goof, and me doing my best come hither look, pouty lips blowing kisses to the camera. On the second one, Blake had pulled out some mistletoe and was sporting a lecherous grin on his face. I had done the hands to cheeks, round-eyed, damsel in distress look, in return. By the third picture, all jokes were aside and we were hardcore frenching, right there in the photo booth, my hand cupping the side of his face, and his hands cupping my ass. The last photo was my favorite though. My hands were still cradling his face, and his hands had never left my ass, but he was looking at me as if I was God's gift, especially delivered for him, a slight dimple-revealing smile on his face, his baby blues glued to mine. And my face mirrored that same expression; slight smile, and dazed, soft eyes. I knew this was how we looked at each other all the time, but now I've got the proof in colored ink on photo paper. How crazy lucky am I?

"Mine too." He takes the glossy strips of paper from my hands, placing them on the nearest piece of furniture in this super contemporary hotel room. My eyes follow his hands and then look up to meet his gaze. "But I'd rather spend the rest of this night looking right at you, princess, if you don't object."

A smile spreads across my face at his term of endearment. Nowadays, he calls me lots of things: darlin', honey, sweetheart, but for some reason, him calling me princess, just brings me to my knees.

Literally. 

I push him back against the nearest wall before I drop to the floor, knees cushioned by the high quality carpet in this swanky room. I know he secretly loves it when I take control like this, and I don't hesitate to pull out all the stops. As I unbuckle his leather belt, my eyes never waver from his, now a deep blue, but clouded by lust. Next, I unzip him, which takes some doing, because his dick has gone from half mast to full attention in an instant. Once I finally get his pants undone and around his ankles, with his underwear, I firmly grab his dick and with full eye contact, I lift it up to lick along the underside, from his sac to the tip. 

"Fuck!" 

I smile, knowing that I am already driving him crazy. Even with a few jerks, just to give him a chance to catch his breath, I can feel myself growing so wet; giving head has never been this fun.

"Bla-ake," I sing-song his name to regain his attention. His eyes were closed, head leaned against the wall, but uh-unh, I'm not having that. I want him to watch me.

I part my red satin lips, and slide just the tip of his penis into my mouth before popping it out again. This time, I look up at him as I do it, taking him halfway in before I slide him right out. One more time, willing my gag reflex to chill, as I take his dick as far into my throat as I can, my cherry lips surrounding him, from base to head, his light sprinkling of public hair tickling my nose. His answering groan speaks volumes to me, and he is transfixed, watching me as I slide him out slowly from the warm moisture of my mouth.

I place a chaste kiss on the mushroom head. Blake is such a tall guy, and he has a magnificent dick to match; thick and long, just like him. 

"Is that how you like it, cowboy?" My ex preferred me to be super passive in bed, so I appeased him, letting him take the lead, and usually ending up unsatisfied. But with Blake, I have realized all the fun I'd been missing. Especially talking dirty.

With a pained grown, he guided my mouth back onto his rock hard length, and used his hand to cup my jaw. This helped me to relax a bit more and I began to suck his dick greedily, my tongue traveling around the circumference of his shaft as his hips rocked back and forth. My eyes began to water as his length reached further into my throat, but before it could get far enough to make me gag, he pulled back. 

My head dipped down to take each of his balls lovingly into my mouth. Gently I licked, then sucked them, all the while never losing the rhythm of my hand jacking off his dick. His body jerked and I could see the first drops of pre-cum leak out. My tongue darted out to taste them, before returning to his sac.

"Enough." His growl reached my ears right before his hands reached my arms, pulling me to my feet. He stepped out of the clothes trapped at his feet, taking his boots and socks with it, before reaching overhead and removing that horrid ninja gingerbread sweater I had found for him online. We made equally quick work of my clothes, tossing my Santa sweater to the side, along with my other entrapments. Then his lips found mine, and I swear, I was so wet that there was a puddle forming beneath me.

"Before you make me lose my mind, I need to taste you," he offered by way of explanation. We had only been having sex for the past few weeks, and yes it was mind-blowingly amazing; we fit together in a way that made me come hard, fast and often. But Blake's tongue action was on another level. After he had gone down on me the first time, I had told him how my ex-husband had flat out refused to do that to me after our first baby was born, and how much it hurt that the first texts I read between him and the nanny were all about how good she tasted when he gave her oral. I remember Blake's exact words: "I've got one helluva sweet tooth, sweetheart, and your pussy tastes as good as sugar to me." 

Blake backed me up to the bed, kissing me all the while. I felt my legs hit the mattress, and I sat as he moved to kneel in front of me. His arms looped around the backs of my knees and I fell back to my elbows. I loved watching him eat me out. It gave me such a thrill to watch him do something that was so sexy and made me feel so good.

"God, you smell so damn good." His words made me blush as he spread me out like a buffet in front of him. Kisses traveled from one knee, up my inner thigh to the crease up top and then back down. One whole round trip on each side. He parted my pussy lips and muttered something that sounded like "...so fuckin' wet" before easing his index finger inside and then pulling it back out, sucking off the juice that collected on it.

I couldn't help the whimper that passed my lips and I begged him not to tease me, "Blake, please...". I fell flat against the bed, unable to will my muscles to hold me upright any longer.

His head descended and he licked, first the outside of my smoothly waxed pussy lips and then along the inside. His tongue was so soft yet strong, as he licked me from side to side, meanwhile avoiding my clit. "Baby, please...", I needed him make contact with it before I lost my mind, but he paid me no heed. His tongue snaked inside my hole, pulling out more moisture with it, before going back in to rub against my sensitive walls again. My back arched off the bed as I cried out.

"Shiiiiit, I haven't even gotten to the best part yet."

And with that his tongue swiped past my nub; first to the left, then to the right. He flattened it and began to rub his tongue in circles over my clit, essentially making me drown in my own pleasure. Then his lips surrounded my clit, using such a perfect amount of suction that my fingers sunk deep into his hair, to keep me from floating away. Over and over he gently sucked, and I gasped for air, mouth wide open as I struggled to breathe. I could feel that I was coming soon, and welcomed the sweet torture that he provided to get me there. 

On his knees, between my thighs, Blake Shelton french kissed the hell out of my pussy, alternating between sucking my clit and licking his way around the rest of my vagina. My orgasm hit me hard, and I could feel my stomach clench and unclench violently in response. Electric waves broke out over my body and goosebumps prickled my flesh. I heard his name leave my lips a thousand times; there was literally nothing else I could say. And still, as I disintegrated for a second time beneath his mouth, he continued making love to me, drawing out my pleasure until I was unable to take it anymore. My body was trembling and I felt loose and boneless. 

"I can't...Blake...baby." Wow, two orgasms back to back like that was not something I had grown used to yet, although it seemed to happen every time we were together, lately. He finally acquiesced, planting three closed-mouth kisses on my vagina before coming up for air.

"Sweeter than sugar." His mouth trailed kisses across my thigh to the outside edge then up along my hip, sliding along my waist, to lick an erect nipple and then finally to my mouth, allowing me to taste myself from his lips. "And so fuckin' sexy."

We continued to kiss for the next few moments, and he gathered my body to his, stroking the length of my blonde hair. I've never felt so cherished in all my years. Or so beautiful. I could feel his erection against my thigh, and I wanted him inside me in the worst way. My hips moved of their own accord against him, and he slipped inside of me, my recent orgasms lubricating his way. I will never get over the feeling of him inside of me; the fit is snug and oh so right. 

We made love way into the early hours of the morning, ignoring the dozens of chimes of social media mentions from our phones, forgotten somewhere on the floor. He whispered sweet words of love to me and I clung to him, calling out his name, unable to do anything more as he brought my heart back to life.

This man wants me, loves me and adores me, like no one else ever has. And I am lost without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please comment and thank you for stopping by. It means a lot.


End file.
